My Life as A Teenager
by CaRrOt-In-My-EyE
Summary: Hmm this is a book about a girl and her boyfriend whom she finds out is a werewolf. Kinda dramatic but romantic :


I watched the rain hit the window. Cole,Kaity,Taylor,Edward,Bella,Emmett,Jasper,Alice,Esme,Carlsie,Rose didnt like what i have become. Jacob and the pack liked what ive become. I had the choice but i wanted to be different. I loved werewolves cold as it was in my house, i was extremely warm.I flicked my brown shoulder length hair back.I let out a faint sigh. The vampires,Cullens. My old well friends Taylor and Cole were vampires as well. As for Kaity, i couldnt stand her and she couldnt stand me. Vampires and werewolves dont get along to well. Would there ever be peace? I asked myself that over and over ever scince i changed. I stepped to my phone and dialed Jacob's number. "Hello?", Billy's voice said. "Hey Billy! Its me Melissa. Is Jake home?" i asked. "Yeah just a sec kiddo." Billy said. "Yo?" Jacob said. "Oh god please dont start going wanna be gangster on me or i'll regreat asking you this." I said. "So what would that be?" Jacob asked. "Wanna go for a hike?" I asked. "Like a date!?", Jacobs now happy voice said. "Yeah i would like that.", I said smiling. "Okay forest in 10 human form?" Jacob said. "Sure sounds good love." I teased. "Love? Dont you dare go british on me!!" Jacob laughed. "Alright see you soon hun." I said. I heard a gasp before i hung up. I put a coat on and grabbed the Toyota Tundra's keys. I got into the big black truck. I loved this truck, i got it on my 16th birthday and the exact words out of my dads mouth "Its yours no one elses." I smiled and put my custom cd on. I drove to the forest and turned the truck off and stepped out in my tall black boots over my light jeans and red tee with my coat over it. Jacob was leaning against his Rabbit. His now short hair caught my eye. "Your hair its..." I trailed off. "Short yeah i know.", Jacok said. I liked it, i smelled the air. Yuck! We were close to Cullen territory. I wrinkled my nose. "Ugh it smells horrible!" I let out."Eh im starting to get used to the smell i guess." Jacob said. "Can they hear us?", I asked. "More then have ears of a hawk.", Jacob snorted. A loud crack broke the silence. Me and Jake looked at eachother. "Emmett.." We said in unison."HA! Thats all you got Jazz?!" Emmetts booming voice said. "You are so retarded sometimes Emmett." Edward said. Me and Jake wondered to where they were. I hope we wont get in trouble for going on their territory. Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling. Edward was standing by them arms folded across this chest frowning and shaking his head. "Hey Bloodsucker." Jake snorted. "Hey you filthy mongrel and Melissa.", Edward said. "We arent in trouble are we?! Im sorry i got curious." I said. "Trouble? For what coming over here? Nah, i could hear your guy's thoughts member?" Edward said. I gave a small smile. CRACK! "HA! Beat you Emmett have fun doing laundry and carrying Alices shopping bags!" Jasper laughed. "Oh no the torture i will have no arms left!" Emmett pleaded. Bella walked out. She looked so different from school times. "Hey Jake!" Bella said hugging Jacob. Sigh, Bella loved would i care? Why am i jealous?! Oh my god, Ive fallen in love with Jacob. Atleast he loved me to. Wait!, I thought. I looked at Edward. He was staring at me smirking. I was so emberessed! I turned into a wolf and ran off. "Hey wait!!" Jacob yelled. My short curly brown hair rolled in the wind as i ran. _Melissa! Whats the matter? _Jacob said in my head. That means Jake was a wolf now to, Probley chasing me. _I love you... _I thought back._ Melissa...._ Jacob thought._ I love you too _Jacob thought. I stopped running and panted. Jacob caught up and dropped his and my clothes. I grabbed my clothes and walked behinde a bush. I changed back and got dressed. I stepped out and Jake was still putting his shirt on. We were about 10 miles away from the Cullens. "Melissa" Jacob said stepping towards me. I took two steps forwardand hugged Jake tight. "I love you." Jake said. "I love you too.." I said. "Qwil!" A little girls voice said.

CHAPTER TWO!

"Claire!" I said kneeling and opening my ran to me and hugged me. Quil,Leah, and Seth stepped out smiling. "So finally admit your in love with him?",Quil snorted. I let out a growl from deep in my chest. "Qwil! Be nice to Mwisssa!", Claire defended me. "Thanks Claire", I said. "Qwil say wour sowwy!", Claire demanded. "Im sorry.", Quil said listening to his woman. I laughed in my head at the thought but knew Claire loved him and he loved Claire. "So where is the rest of you guys?", Jacob asked streaching. "Eatting at Sam's.", Seth finally said something. Jacobs eyes got huge then looked at his stomach then at me. "Go ahead go eat.", I said. "Finally!", Jake said running towards Sams'. "Qwil! I wanna eat with Jake two!", Claire said. "Alright, Come on Leah and Seth. You coming Melissa?", Quil said putting Claire on his back. "Nah. I aint hungry at the moment tell Jake ill be at his house." I said grabbing my keys out of my pocket. "Alright see ya..", Leah said waving. I jogged to my truck and drove to Jacobs. I pulled over and parked and turned the truck off. I stepped out and heard the click of my heels hitting the pavement. "Hey Kiddo!", Billy Black said. "Hey Billy! How are you?", I asked. "Good. Wheres the little one?", Billy said wheeling down to the driveway. "He went to go eat at Sam's.", I said rolling my eyes at the memory. "That kid acts like he hasent eattin in years.", Billy chuckled. "Yeah..", I said looking up at the clouds being pushed away by the sun. "That kid loves you dearly..", Billy said. "Yep, and i love him too more then anything.", I said smiling. Billy looked at me then up and smiled. The Rabbit pulled up and Jacob stepped out and looked at him then walked into the backyard. "Well thats my cue!", I said walking to where Jacob went. Billy chuckled and rolled away. "Jake?!, Where are you?!", I yelled. "Up here. Stop screaming please.", Jake said sitting up in a tree. "Get down here now!", I shouted. Jake hopped down and grabbed me by my waist then pulling me to him. "Stop yelling.", Jacob said. "Whats wrong?", I asked "Nothing..", He said looking away. "Okay well did you get enough to eat?", I asked. "I didnt eat.", he said looking at me again now in the eyes. "Whys that?", I asked very curious. "Well Quil came in without you and I asked where you were and he said you didnt come with and walked away. So i got worried and drove as fast as i could here.", He said trying to hide his blush. "Come on, I'll make you and Billy dinner.", I said smiling. "You dont have to.", Jake said pulling me closer. "Jake, I want to. I love you and Billy to.", I said kissing his cheek after. "I love you too. Your like a wife to me.", Jake said. I turned red. Wife? "Okay lets go see what Billy wants for dinner.", I said changing the subject. We walked hand and hand into the house. "Hey Bills what do you want for dinner?", I asked. "Hmm..Ham and eggs!", Billy sounded like he was starving. I walked into the kitchen and put two pans on the stove. I cut ham up and placed them into one pan. I cracked eggs into the other pan. I put the two plates of food onto the table. "Alright boys come eat like pigs.", I said. They raced in and started chowing down. Billy finished first and put the plate into the dishwasher. Jacob ate more then i could when i was human in a monthe. I chuckled as he put his plates away. He walked to the door and looked at me. "You smell that?", He said. I walked to where he was. "Thunderstorm,big,10 minutes.",I said. "Very good.", Jake said kissing me. My cell rang. "Hello?", I answered. "Hey Melissa. Its me Bella.", Bella said in her clear new vampire voice. "Oh hey Bella, Whats up?", I asked. "Scince its going to be big were going to play baseball. Would you and Jake like to join us? I heard you got a really good arm.", Bella chuckled. "Sure be there in 15.", I said. "Bye.", Bella said hanging up. Jake grabbed his extra clothes. I ran to my truck and grabbed my extra clothes. We walked to the forest and changed to wolves and ran to the field. The Cullens were there waiting it looked like. I stood next to Esme. "Hey Jake we need someone on 3rd base!", Emmett yelled. Jake ran to 3rd and got ready. Thunder clapped and i jumped and looked around. "Ha scared?", Emse said. "No..", I said looking away. I was smiling till i saw them.

CHAPER 3

Cole,Taylor, and Kaity walking towards me. "Uh maybe i better go..", I said. "No its okay.", Esme said putting her hand on me shoulder. "What are 'they' doing here!?", Kaity said glaring at me. I let out a growl. "Ooooo is the big bad wolf going to fight!?!?", Kaity cackled. "Leave me alone. I dont want to fight.", I said. "HA! I wouldnt even consider it a fight. I would snap you in half in seconds.", Kaity said flicking my nose. I fell to the ground and changed into wolf. I tackled Kaity. "Get off MUTT!", Kaity said now worried. I snapped at her neck. Jake pulled me off. I was growling furiously. "Kaity...LEAVE NOW!", Taylor backed me up. "But guys come on..She attacked me first!", Kaity said glaring at me again. "NO! YOU did! You came here all cocky and ruined the game. Maybe you dont diserve to be a vampire!", Taylor said. I was shocked at those words. "Alright lets go Cole! Leave his traitor behind!", Kaity said. "No, Im with Taylor on this.", Cole said. I looked at Jake and walked over to Kaity. _Edward say this to her for me. Kaity, You arent as strong as you think. You cant control them. Stop being cocky and get over it. Next time..I will hurt you or even worse kill you!_I thought and watched as Edward repeated exactly as i said. Kaity glared at me and flicked my nose. I growled and slowly backed away. I ran back to the Blacks place still angry. I grabbed clothes from my truck and got dressed. I drove home and laid on my bed thinking:Why didnt i kill her when i had the chance!? She under estimates me! Those same thoughts ran through me head over and over. My parents were loaded with money. I had my own house well its seperated from theres. I had my own driveway,garage,room,bathroom,kitchen,closet. I enjoyed it alot. I heard a car pull up in my driveway. I looked out the window to see the Rabbit and Jake getting out of it. I opened the door and let him in. "Are you okay?", Jake said hugging me tight. "Hmm?Just alittle pissed. I should of killed that thing when i had the chance!", I said trying to keep my voice down. "Yeah but if you did the Cullens would have our tails by now.", Jake said kising my forehead. "Jake, Why cant vampires and werewolves ever get along?", I asked tearing. "Cause vampires are cocky and think they're the better monster.", Jake said wiping my tears. "Jake...If i ever leave...or go or disappear...always remember me...please..", I said crying. "Your not going anywhere not without me anyway..", Jake said holding me tighter. "Jake, I love you more then anything.", I said still crying. "Love you too..", Jake said laying me down on my bed. I grabbed his hand quickly. "Dont leave me please..i hate being alone.", i pleaded. When i was younger, I was always alone. I hung with people who verbally beat me down everyday. One day at lunch i was getting a beat down. I had enough of it. I stood up and said "Lady! I am sick of this shit you put me through ever single fucking day of my life! You only make fun of me because your life sucks! Making fun of me isnt going to make yourself cool. Your nothing but a stuck up wanna be. Why should i waste my time on something im not?!", I yelled it at her face and walked away. "I wont leave you then..I know what you have been through.", Jake said laying next to me and holding me. "Thank you....", I said before falling asleep.

**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and Jakes arms around me. "Jake wake up!", I said. "Huh? What time is it?", Jake asked. "10:45!", I said getting up. I ran into my walk in closet and changed into jean shorts and a red tank top. I put my hair up and quickly did my make up. Jake got up. "What are we in a rush for?", Jake asked yawning. "Wait i dont know..", I said then laughing at myself. Jake walked out to his car and got in. I waved and blew him a kiss. My cell rang as he pulled away. "Hello?", I answered. "Meet me in the field in 15 lets finish this thing.", Kaity said then hanging up. I smiled and jogged to the feild. Kaity was standing there by her self. "Dumb dog your late by 7 minutes!", Kaity said. I growled and fell to the ground turning into a wolf. "Good lets fight!", Kaity said crouching down. I let out a loud howl and watched the wolves just pour in left and right. "Hey no fair!", Kaity said looking around. The russett wolf stepped through the forest and looked at me. I looked at him and stepped back. _Melissa think about what your doing. The Cullens are already on their way._Sams thought raced through my head. He was right the Cullens came soon as he finished. I looked at Edward and sighed. _Let me have revenge on her! She cause me so many years of pain! LET HER GET WHAT SHE GAVE ME EVERY SINGLE DAY!! PLEASE!_I thought. Edward looked at me with his liquid gold eyes. Tears rolled down my muzzle. "Cry baby..", Kaity said. I growled and stepped forward toward her. _Edward translate this to her: Kaity, You caused me so much pain through my child years! I will never be the same again! The day i stood up to you was the best day of my entire life! I wont attack because i like the Cullens. I like most vampires! But you can never seem to let us have peace! I am backing down. Good bye.._I thought and watched Edward repeat the same thing. Kaity looked at him and charged. I hit the ground and didnt fight back. I let her try and bite me. The wolves ran along with Cullens. Maybe this would make peace finally. I would die for peace. Alice through Kaity off and looked at me. _DAMNIT! Dont you dare die on me Melissa! Dont you dare leave the pack! _Jakes thoughts raced through my head. I got up wobbley and limped to Jake. I put my head against his. He let out a wimper and licked my face. "Melissa, Im sorry and thank you for not attacking. But i will not let you die for peace..", Edward said. I looked at him bruised and bloody. He wasent smiling but a hard frown. I walked to him and ignored the smell and licked his cheek in thanks. I looked at Kaity she was sitting up against a broken tree same position Alice threw her. Her eyes were big. I frowned, i didnt like seeing anyone sad. But maybe she finally felt the pain i did. I walked to Alice and licked her cheek. She smiled and petted me. I nodded my head at the rest of the Cullens. Bella smiled and hugged me. Sam walked up to me and stared into my eyes. _Never do something like that again. We were worried sick..The pack loves you more then anything._Sam thought. I walked away at a slow limping pace. I walked past Kaity she just looked at me with a hard cold face. I fell over and sighed. Carslie walked over and looked at me. "Emmett..", He said. Emmett walked over and picked me up. He brought me into the Cullens. They took xrays on my body. I was fine but ifelt so much pain in my heart. Edward petted me. Jake was human now along with all the other wolves. They all just looked at me like i had just caused wo rld peace. I got up and walked outside. I howled one howl of agony. I walked behind a bush and changed into human and put clothes on. I walked into the house and looked at everyone. Cole and Taylor walked in and looked at me. Kaity walked in after. I sighed and walked to her. I put my hand out dried blood on it. She grabbed my hand and shook it. Tears fell down my cheeks Peace finally the peace had come. I hugged Kaity and cried in happiness. I could hear Leah and Claire sobbing too. "Lets go guys...The Cullens need there space.", Sam said. We all walked out of the house. My body was healing every second that past. I no longer felt pain in my heart. It had all been releast. Jake had his hand in mine. I put my head up into the sun. "Melissa...", Sam said. "Yeah?", I answered. "The peace..", he said before i interupted. "Has come,No more fighting the Cullens are our allies now.", I said. "Yes..Thanks you so much", Sam said. I nodded and looked at Jake. I hugged him tight. "Marry me..Will you marry me Melissa?", he wispered in my ear. "Yes..i would love to..", I wispered back. Everyone heard but i didnt care. I just knew i was now going to spend the rest of my life with the man i loved more then anything. "Hey Melissa, I want to talk to you.", Edwards voice said. I looked back at the Cullens and saw Edward staring at me with his cold liquid gold eyes. I walked to him. We walked towards the forest. "Melissa, What you did was foolish.", Edward said. "I know but it was worth it. I finally and hopefully brought peace for good.", I said looking down at my muddy shoes. "Melissa, You now have the Cullens backs for life. We will always back you up.", Edward said looking back at Bella. "She means so much to you, Love her like there is no tomarrow.", I said. "Well..Actually there will always bo tomarrow.", Edward said chuckling. "Way to ruin the moment Edward!", I slapped his arm. Ow that hurt worse then i thought. He laughed more at my thoughts. Ugh sometimes i hated when he could read my thoughts. But he couldnt control it. Aint my problem. Vampires tend to have alot and i mean alot of problems. "Do not!", Edward said. "Mhmm, Well i need to speak to Alice.", I said. Alice was by my side imedittly. "Yes?", Alice asked. "Would you like to plan my wedding?", I said smiling looking at Jake. "Oh my god! I would love to!!", Alice said jumping with glee. I looked at my palm. I put it up to Edward. He looked at me and put his hand against mine. "Werewolves and vampires can finally live in peace?", I asked. "I hope so. I pray so.", Edward said. I walked to Jake and kissed him. Jake smiled and didnt let me go. My immortal played in my head. I knew Jacob would always be there when i needed him. My heart was in so much pain when i was alone. I grabbed Jakes hand and started walking away. We past Sam and nodded our heads. I large blur ran towards us and tackled Jake into a tree. "What the hell!?", I yelled running. A tall femal with very dark brown almost black hair and brown eyes she was smiling. "Devin..", Cole said. I charged for her growling. She grabbed me by my shirt. "Leave my fiancee alone! Take me over him!", I managed to get out. "Okay sounds fine with me", Devin said smirking. "DEVIN DROP HER! WE MANAGED TO GET PEACE SO FAR!", Kaity yelled. My eyes grew big. Did the girl that just wanted to kill me defend me?! Devin dropped me. I ran to Jake. He was breathing heavy and blood wsa trickling from his back. I growled and tackled Devin. "Dont you ever and i meean ever touch or hurt my man ever ever again GOT IT?!?", I growled. Jasper walked over and grabbed me lightly and pulled me off her. "Sorry Edward...", I said angry at myself. "Its okay. You saw what she did to your partner and got mad. It would of been the same for me and Bella.", Edward said smiling a understandable smile. I ran back to Jake and helped him up with Seths help. "Thanks Seth.", I said smiling. "Its all good girl.", Seth said. I rolled my eyes and yawned. "Hey Emmett! Will you do your bestest friend in the entire world a favor?", I said joking. "Well i suppose.", Emmett Said. "Will you run Jake home and set him on the couch?", I asked. "Yeah thats acceptable.", Emmett said picked Jake up and running him towards the Blacks. I walked towards Devin and Kaity arguing. Kaity backed away, Devin turned around and smiled. I didnt smile i frowned. I know ill tackle her and then beat the snot out of her! I thought. "Now now Melissa dont get hasty. Relax please.", Edward said grabbing my shoulder. I snapped at Devins nose and walked to Alice and Rose. "Hey girls..", I said trying to sound cheery. "Hey Melissa. Are you doing okay?", Rose asked with a caring smile. "Im doing okay, but i feel like ripping her throat out and shoving it where the sun doesnt shine.", I chuckled at the pictures in my mind. "Oooo morbid!", Alice said.


End file.
